1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connector assembly for connecting optical communication devices detachably to each other.
2. Related Art
Optical module having light-emitting element such as laser diode and light-receiving element such as photodetector has been known. Such the optical module has optical connector assembly to be connected to another apparatus (see Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-126098.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side sectional view showing a configuration of the past optical connector assembly. The past optical connector assembly 1 includes a plug connector 2 having a laser diode 3, for example, and a receptacle connector 4 having a photodetector 5, for example. The plug connector 2 has a lens 6 inside a cylindrical body 7 thereof. An axis of the body 7 is parallel with an optical axis of the lens 6. The receptacle connector 4 has a lens 8 inside a cylindrical body 9 into which the body 7 is inserted. An axis of the body 9 is parallel with an optical axis of the lens 8.
Accuracy of an outer diameter φd of the body 7 and an inner diameter φD of the body 9 is adjusted to a micron-order. A length of a part L in the body 9 into which the body 7 is inserted is made longer to prevent the optical axis of the receptacle connector 4 from being inclined with respect to the plug connector 2.
FIGS. 2A through 2C illustrate connection of such the optical connector assembly to describe accuracy necessary for fitting optical axes of their lenses. Herein, it is assumed that the optical connector assembly includes an output optical system 10 having the laser diode 3 and the lens 6 and an input optical system 11 having the photodetector 5 and the lens 8.
As shown in FIG. 2A, if optical axis P1 of the output optical system 10 coincides with optical axis P2 of the input optical system 11, laser light emitted from the laser diode 3 is focused on the photodetector 5.
As shown in FIG. 2B, however, if the optical axis P1 of the output optical system 10 is parallel shifted to the optical axis P2 of the input optical system 11, laser light emitted from the laser diode 3 is focused on the photodetector 5 with an amount of light received by the photodetector 5 being decreased.
As shown in FIG. 2C, if the optical axis P1 of the output optical system 10 is shifted to the optical axis P2 of the input optical system 11 in their inclined manner, laser light emitted from the laser diode 3 cannot be focused on the photodetector 5.
What is necessary is rigid accuracy on inclination between the optical axes in the optical connector assembly.